Hold Me Tight
by Nugua
Summary: Nick eilt zu Saras Rettung...


**Autor: **Nugua

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Raiting: **T

**Pairing: **Nick/Sara

**Summary: **Nick eilt zu Saras Rettung...

**Disclaimer:** CSI und die darin vorkommenden Personen gehören nicht mir, ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Alles entstand lediglich zum Spaß und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.

**

* * *

**

**Hold me ****tight**

„Sara!?"

Nick rannte was das Zeug hielt. Immer weiter. Immer schneller. Die ganze Zeit über hielt er sein Handy fest gegen sein Ohr gedrückt und lauschte gebannt den Geräuschen, die durch die Ohrmuschel zu ihm drangen. Sie trieben ihn an und er war gewillt auch noch die letzte Kraftreserve zu mobilisieren. Sein Puls raste und ließ sein Herz schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust hämmern. Seine Lunge brannte wie Feuer und er konnte kaum noch seine Beine spüren. Seine Muskeln fühlten sich an, als seien sie aus Gummi. Trotzdem verlangsamte er sein Tempo nicht. Im Gegenteil, er versuchte sogar es noch weiter zu steigern und stürzte dabei fast.

„Sara!?"

Er musste gegen den starken Wind regelrecht anschreien. Eisiger Regen peitschte ihm ins Gesicht und durchnässte seine Kleidung bis auf die Haut, während die Wassermassen ihm förmlich die Sicht nahmen. Wie durch einen Schleier, konnte er kaum erkennen was um ihn herum passierte. Aber das interessierte ihn auch nicht. Sein einziger Gedanke galt ihr. Sara. Seiner Partnerin, die höchstwahrscheinlich in Lebensgefahr schwebte.

„Sara! Antworte bitte.", rief er erneut in den Hörer. Außer den anhaltenden verzweifelten Kampfgeräuschen war allerdings nichts zu vernehmen. Panik und Verzweiflung beherrschten ihn und die grausamen Geräusche zerrissen ihm bald das Herz. Doch so lange er hören konnte, dass sie sich noch wehrte, wusste er wenigstens, dass sie noch am Leben war und er sie noch retten konnte. Und das würde er auch. Um jeden Preis. Denn er fühlte sich dafür verantwortlich. Er hatte sie nicht intensiv genug davon abgehalten, noch mal zum Tatort zu fahren. Allein. Um einer neuen Spur zu folgen.

„_Bitte halt durch Sara."_, flehte er in Gedanken und raste weiter. Raste um ihr Leben. Seinen Wagen hatte er drei Blocks entfernt stehen lassen müssen, weil er mitten in einen Stau geraten war. Dann erreichte er endlich die Gasse, in der vor zwei Tagen das Verbrechen stattgefunden hatte. Und in der nun ein Weiteres verübt werden sollte.

„Sara?", schrie er erneut Ihren Namen, als er um die Ecke bog. Diesmal nicht in den Hörer, sondern direkt in die allumfassende Dunkelheit der unbeleuchteten Seitenstraße.

Keine Antwort.

Er folgte dem schmalen Verlauf, bis er sie schließlich hören konnte. Ein paar Schritte weiter, sah er sie dann auch. Abrupt blieb er stehen, denn das Bild, das sich ihm nun bot, ließ ihn prompt erstarren. Sein Herz setzte unweigerlich einen Schlag aus und er hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Dort am Boden, keine fünfzig Meter entfernt von ihm, lag seine Kollegin. Auf ihrem Brustkorb hockte ein Mann, beide Hände fest an ihrem Hals, drückte er ihr die Luftzufuhr ab. Es war der gleiche Mann, den sie eigentlich mit den neuen Beweisen hatte entlasten wollen. Mit letzter Kraft hielt Sara dem Druck auf ihre Kehle stand, doch mit jeder Sekunde wurde sie schwächer.

Nick zog seine Waffe aus dem Halfter und zielte auf den Kerl. „Lassen Sie sie los, Karl!", forderte er ihn mit bebender Stimme auf.

„Ich fürchte dafür ist es zu spät.", grinste der Mittdreißiger hämisch und verstärkte den Druck auf Saras Luftröhre. Nick blieb nun keine andere Wahl mehr. Er musste handeln und zwar sofort. Das Leben seiner Partnerin stand auf dem Spiel und jede weitere Diskussion kostete kostbare Zeit. Zeit die Sara nicht mehr hatte. Dann zog er den Abzug durch. Dröhnend hallte der Schuss in seinen Ohren wieder. Der Aufprall der Kugel warf Karl zurück. Schmerzverkrümmt blieb er liegen.

Nick stürzte sofort auf Sara zu und dieser kurze Sprint zu ihr, sollte der längste seines Lebens werden. Sie bewegte sich nicht mehr und lag mit offenen Augen einfach nur so da. War es zu spät gewesen? Was wenn er sie jetzt für immer verloren hatte?

„Bitte nicht.", japste er, als er neben ihr in die Knie ging und mit zitternden Fingern nach ihrem Puls tastete. Bis er ihn fand verging scheinbar eine Ewigkeit. Dann endlich konnte er das schwache Pulsieren unter ihrer Haut spüren. In dem Moment erwachte Sara aus ihrer Starre. Gierig sog sie Luft in ihre Lungen und begann schlagartig zu husten. Nick half ihr sich aufzusetzen. Stoßweise atmete sie ein und aus, wurde dabei immer schneller und drohte schließlich fast zu hyperventilieren.

„Ganz ruhig, Sara.", mäßigte er sie mit sanfter Stimme. „Sieh mich an.", forderte er sie auf und legte ihr zärtlich eine Hand auf die Wange. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Du bist in Sicherheit." Besorgt musterte er sie, während sie sich allmählich beruhigte.

Plötzlich wagte Karl einen Fluchtversuch. Wiederwillig löste Nick sich von Saras tränenglänzenden Augen und setzte ihm nach. Schon nach wenigen Metern konnte er ihn einholen und wieder überwältigen. Im selben Augenblick traf der von ihm angeforderte Streifenwagen ein und er überließ ihn in deren Obhut, damit er sich wieder um Sara kümmern konnte.

Noch immer regnete es in Strömen. Unbarmherzig prasselten dicke Regentropfen auf sie nieder und ließen ihr Haar strähnig herabhängen. Sie hatte zu weinen begonnen. Salzige Tränen mischten sich nun mit dem süßen Regen auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie sah elend aus, wie sie da am ganzen Körper zitternd und bis auf die Haut durchnässt in der schmalen Gasse stand und sehnsüchtig zu ihm rüber blickte. Sie wirkte in dem Moment so dünn und zerbrechlich, dass er befürchtete sie könnte selbst unter der Last des hart nieder prasselnden Regens zerbrechen. Umgehend kehrte er zu ihr zurück, denn er hatte nur noch einen Wunsch… Er wollte sie so weit wie möglich von diesem grausamen Ort fortbringen.

„Komm. Wir verschwinden von hier.", sprach er sie an und berührte sie liebevoll am Oberarm.

„Nick?", quetschte sie nach einer kurzen Pause, mit rauer Stimme hervor und suchte seinen Blick.

„Ja."

„Kannst du mich bitte in den Arm nehmen?", mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht sah sie flehend zu ihm auf. Nick kam ihrer Bitte nur zu gern nach, schloss sie in seine Arme und drückte sie sanft an seine Brust. Dann brach Sara regelrecht zusammen, bitterlich weinend krallte sie sich an ihm fest.

„Schh… Alles ist gut. Ich bin ja da.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, wiegte sie dabei sanft in seinen Armen und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Halt mich fest, Nick.", schluchzte sie herzerweichend in sein Sweatshirt und war dabei kaum zu verstehen. „Ganz fest."

„So lange du willst.", versprach er ihr. „_Von mir aus mein Leben lang._", fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

**ENDE**


End file.
